


Jimmy Made It Back to Town Four Months Ago

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Angst, Death, Drinking, F/F, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Descriptive PTSD, Violence, War, also idk if jo has a last name but uh she does now, and the timeline would've been fucky, bringing back my boy charlie, but then i remembered that the liberation of dachau took place in april, i just created scarlett on the spot and she already has my heart, i originally had davy be the one that found jimmy sleeping in the bar, i want more jo content >:(, jo and jimmy are both big gay and no one can convince me otherwise, so i had to rewrite, there are a few jokes davy makes about jimmy's weight/figure like in the musical, yall don't know how mad i made myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: A look at part of Jimmy Campbell's life, starting with the month he came home and ending with him joining the band.





	1. A Few Weeks Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning(s): War, death, PTSD, homelessness, violence, homophobia, drinking, angst.

Jimmy Campbell made it back to town a few weeks ago. He came back earlier than the other men and he was stuck between being glad he was home and wishing he was still there. He didn’t like the war, of course. Who did? But the reason he was home early made him want nothing other than to be back out there on his ship. He didn’t know how he survived. Part of him wished he didn’t. Part of him was happy he did. The other part of him wished one other person in particular did.

Charlie. Jimmy sighed and closed his eyes. Explosions. Screaming. Someone calling out for him. Crying. A body. Charlie.

Jimmy’s eyes shot back open as he threw himself against the wall behind him. His stare flickered across the room while he took many shaky breaths in an effort to calm himself down. It wasn’t until his heart steadied that a nurse came to check on him.

“Mr. Campbell, how are you feeling?” The nurse asked as she gave him a once-over.

“Fine.” Jimmy forced out. His jaw clenched when he noticed his harsh tone.

“I’m fine.” He corrected himself.

“Well, the doctor said that you should be ready to go by tonight.”

“Thank you.” Jimmy watched as she walked away, then wet his mouth and called her back. “Have...Have my parents tried to come see me?”

The nurse hesitated and shifted uncomfortably. “We called them, but…”

“They don’t want to see me.”

“They didn’t answer. There’s still hope.”

“I highly doubt it, but thank you anyway, Miss…” He narrowed his eyes at her nameplate. “...Evans.”

Miss Evans gave him a heartwarming smile and a nod then left.

Jimmy sighed and pulled himself back down into his hospital bed. He drew his knees up to his chest and didn’t close his eyes again until they stung.


	2. One Month Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy made it back to town one month ago and reunited with a familiar face.

Jimmy made it back to town one month ago. He had started law school, but he hardly had any money and he definitely didn’t have a place to stay. After he got out of the hospital, he went to find his parents, but they had found out about his relationship with Charlie and wanted nothing to do with him. He found himself falling asleep in hidden nooks and crannies of various bars. All of the bar owners knew, of course, but they all took pity on him. None of them knew where he took his showers, but he was always clean and well-dressed.

He was ready to pass out at his latest spot when a woman approached him. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Miss Evans?” He questioned.

“Mr. Campbell, what are you doing on the floor?” She asked.

“I, well, uh...I’m sleeping...here.”

“On the floor? Well, there’s a perfectly good booth right over there.” She joked. “Honestly, though. Why are you sleeping in a bar?”

Jimmy hated this. He didn’t mind her asking questions, but he didn’t want her to feel bad for him like everyone else did. 

“I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

“Not even a motel? There’s one right down the road.”

“I don’t really have the money for it. One night, maybe, but I could use that for school.”

“Didn’t you get paid during the war?”

“I spent it all on suits and other things to make me look like a decent person.”

“Why don’t you come home with me?”

Jimmy was taken aback. “I...I’m sorry?”

“Come home with me. I can help you get back on your feet.”

“Miss Evans, I couldn’t-”

“Scarlett. And nonsense. I insist.” She held her hand out for him to take.

“You hardly know me. I’m just one of the many sailors you cared for in the hospital.”

“We could change that.”

Jimmy narrowed his eyes slightly. “Miss Evans-”

“Ah.”

“Scarlett. I...I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“Mr. Campbell, I promise you all I want is a friend.”

“You don’t have any friends? You’re such a nice girl, I don’t see why-”

“Oh, I have plenty of friends. You can never have too many friends, though.”

Jimmy looked down at her hand, then back up at her. He reached up and took her hand.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Do you play?” Jimmy asked as he looked at the saxophone in the corner of the guest room Scarlett had set him up in.

“Oh, no. My father used to and he wanted me to get into it as well, but I could just never manage it. There are plenty of lonesome instruments around this place from failed experiments. I just like to keep them around and admire their beauty at this point. Do you play?”

“Oh, all the time. Before the war, I mean. Saxophone, clarinet,  _ and _ the piano.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I have all of those around here somewhere, then. You’re welcome to have any of them you want.”

“H-Have? Scarlett, I couldn’t-”

“If there’s anything prettier than their looks, it’s their sounds. They aren’t producing any sounds in my care.”

“...Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, why don’t you and your new friend accompany me in the kitchen while I prepare dinner? I do my best work when I listen to music.”

“I’m a little rusty, so I can’t promise you I’ll be any good.” Nevertheless, he took the saxophone off its stand and followed her toward the kitchen.

“I believe in you, Jimmy.”


	3. Two Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy made it back to town two months ago and grieved a loss.

Jimmy made it back to town two months ago. Scarlett’s little house had been empty for a few weeks, but it felt even emptier once Jimmy had received the news that she had died in combat. She had been transferred to the battlefield to assist wounded soldiers on the front line and had gotten caught up in enemy fire. She left him ownership of the house and everything inside. They only knew each other for a few weeks, but he had never felt closer to anyone else in his entire life. (There was Charlie, of course, but he was a lover. A sweetheart. Scarlett was a friend.)

As time went on, he started to play again and landed a few steady gigs. He earned enough money to keep himself afloat and a little extra to buy flowers for her grave. At the end of every week, he left a fresh pot of hydrangeas by her headstone. They symbolized gratitude for being understood (or heartfelt emotions, depending on who you asked). Either way, Jimmy felt that they were fitting. Scarlett took him in and helped him. She didn’t mind comforting him when the water in the shower became too much or when he woke her up at ungodly hours of the night screaming out for his dead love. She was never cross with him. She never got irritated. She understood.

He would bring the- well,  _ his _ saxophone with him every time. He’d replace the flowers, play her a song or two, say goodbye, then leave. Sometimes he’d switch it up and bring the clarinet. Sometimes he’d bring both. Or, when he was feeling particularly melancholy and his hands shook so badly that he could hardly hold onto the pot of flowers, he’d simply bring himself and sing a few songs for her.

Jimmy had just finished playing and was ready to tell Scarlett goodbye when someone came up behind him.

“I’ve been wondering who you are for quite some time now. I can never seem to catch you while you’re here, but people tell me all about you.”

Jimmy turned around to see a short woman behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. Her dark hair with light streaks was pinned in an up-do and she was dressed in casual overalls with a short-sleeved striped shirt underneath.

“The man with the hydrangeas and the saxophone. She mentioned you a lot, you know. Jimmy Campbell, right?” She continued.

“Yeah, that’s me. Not trying to be rude, but who are you?” Jimmy questioned.

“Joanne Price, but folks call me Jo. I own The Blue Wisp.”

“...She never mentioned you.”

“She wouldn’t have. Too dangerous, if you catch my drift.” She gave Jimmy a cautious glance.

Jimmy understood completely. He and Charlie were always very careful when it came down to their relationship. They loved each other very much, but they knew that it could be bad for both of them if the wrong person found out. On the outside, they were shipmates and nothing more. On the inside, however, they were inseparable.

“I understand. I’m sorry for your loss.” He gave her a sympathetic smile.

“You too. I know you two didn’t know each other for very long, but you’re the closest thing she had to a friend.” Jo’s arms fell from her chest and her hands situated themselves in her pockets.

Jimmy’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “She said she had plenty of friends.”

“She had plenty of acquaintances. She trusted too many people in her life and it got to the point where she ended up keeping everyone at a safe distance. She was very intuitive, though, and she started to be able to sense if someone was good or not. You and I are the only ones who passed the test.”

Jimmy nodded and glanced away, then looked back. “She left me her house if you wanted to come over sometime.”

“That would be nice. Thank you, Jimmy.”

* * *

“This is exactly how she used to make it.” Jo gazed longingly at the cup of tea in front of her.

“I learned from the best,” Jimmy replied.

“You know, I never liked tea until I met her. I’ve always been an alcohol gal. Always

whiskey, water, or nothin’. She loved her tea, though. She was relentless. She refused to stop until she found a kind of tea that I liked. And, well, here we are.” Jo chuckled.

“Relentless is an understatement.” Jimmy smiled at her.

“Definitely.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, their cups were empty and Jimmy 

started to clean up.

“I...I haven’t touched her room since she left if you wanted to go in there and see it.”

Jo nodded and gave Jimmy a thankful smile, then disappeared down the hallway. 

Around an hour later, she came back out. Her red, puffy eyes made it obvious that she had been crying.

“I should probably get going. Thanks for letting me come over, Jimmy.”

“Any time, Jo.”

He walked her to the door and watched as she walked away. When he went to close the door , he heard her calling his name. 

“Jimmy!”

“Yes?”

“You should come play at the Wisp sometime. You can really swing.”


	4. Three Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy made it back to town three months ago and reunited with a different familiar face.

Jimmy made it back to town three months ago. He had finished playing a gig and was sticking around to keep Jo company. When they were both getting ready to leave, the bartender came over to them.

“Jo, there’s a guy slumped over the bar and I don’t particularly want to wake him up. He’s lookin’ pretty rough. What should I do?”

Jo opened her mouth to speak, but Jimmy spoke first.

“I can do it.” He offered.

“Be my guest.” She replied.

Jimmy set his coat down and made his way over to the bar. Cautiously, he sat down beside the man and placed his hand on his shoulder. In an instant, the man had Jimmy’s back pressed against the bar and had Jimmy’s tie wrapped around his fist. Jimmy noticed Jo quickly walking over to do something about it, so he mouthed “it’s okay” to get her to stop. Hesitantly, she walked back over to where the bartender was standing.

The man shut his eyes, let Jimmy go, then fell back into his seat. He took a long drink out of a nearby beer bottle, then turned back to Jimmy.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s...It’s alright.” Jimmy fixed his tie. “Are you alright?”

“Am I alright? I literally just bent you halfway over the bar and you’re asking  _ me _ if  _ I’m _ alright?” The man laughed incredulously.

Jimmy shrugged and sat back down beside him. “I’m Jimmy Campbell.”

“...Jimmy?”

“...Yes?”

“Davy Zlatic. Junior high, remember? We put a thumbtack in Mr. Godwin’s chair and we stole that trophy from the-”

“Ah, no. You did that. You just made me an accessory to your crimes.”

They both stood up simultaneously and wrapped their arms around each other.

“Jesus, you pencil-y bastard. Can’t believe I didn’t recognize you!”

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you, either!”

“I’ve roughened up over the years. You, on the other hand, are a spitting image of your eighth-grade self. You’re just taller and less bony.”

“Alright, whatever. So, what brings you here?”

“Well, I’ve been spending my past few nights over at the Rio, but I decided to change it up tonight.”

“Do you...have a place to stay?”

“Oh, yeah. I just stay out, have a drink or ten, and never make it back home.”

“Well, we’re just about to close up, but you’re welcome to join us on our walk home if you want.”

Davy pondered for a few moments, then finished off the drink beside him.

“Why not?”


	5. Four Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy made it back to town four months ago and took a risk.

Jimmy made it back to town four months ago. He went to school every day and spent his time at The Blue Wisp every night. Whether it was playing a gig, doing schoolwork, or spending time with Jo, he was there. After closing, he always walked Jo home, then made his way over to the Rio to make sure Davy fell asleep in his own home instead of draped across a bar’s surface. Then, at the end of every week, he went to Scarlett’s grave with a pot of hydrangeas and an instrument. 

And then a man by the name of Donny Novitski came to him wanting to start a band.

“There’s this contest, on the radio.”

“The NBC thing.”

“Bingo. They just announced the statewide competition is gonna be held here in Cleveland. We have the hometown advantage. What do you say?”

“I suppose you’d be the bandleader.”

“Naturally. So that’s a yes?”

Jimmy couldn’t believe this guy. 

“That’s a ‘Jesus Christ, you’re relentless.’”

“You’re welcome.”

“Is Rubber on drums?”

“No. He didn’t make it back.”

“Oh, jeez.”

“Do you know any other guys? Who served, but young, good looking, like us?

“It’s radio. What does it matter?” Jimmy scoffed.

“If we win, we get to be in the movies. Do you know any?”

Jimmy didn’t even have to think. Davy immediately came to mind.

“I know a guy. He kicks it on bass. His regular gig is at Oliver’s place. He’s better than anyone when he’s not...high.” Jimmy winced.

“Jesus.”

“He’s Army, too.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Then, yep, I can tell you that I know a guy. Meet me at the Rio Lounge tomorrow night.”

Jimmy watched as Donny’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

“Wait, he plays at the Rio?”

“No, he drinks there.”

Suddenly, Jo walked back in. “We’re ready to open, Jimmy.”

“Let them all in. Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“See you. You have a nice night, Jimmy.”

“You too, Donny.”

As soon as Donny left, Jo crept out from around the corner.

“You’re blushing, Jimmy.”

“I- Wha- Psh- Who- I am not!”

“He called you good looking.”

“Yeah, and he called himself good-looking, too. Trying to draw me in while simultaneously tooting his own horn.” Jimmy huffed and messed up his tie just so he could refix it.

“Alright, alright. Come on, you’ve got a crowd waiting. Oh, and if the band thing works out, tell that Donny guy that you guys are welcome to play here at any time.”

“Thanks, Jo.”

“No problem, Jimmy.”


End file.
